Kiss Me
by LadyAshh
Summary: Another Ed Sheeran inspired song. The song Kiss Me. Kate goes to Castle's loft unannounced after a day at the precinct that has her thinking about her life choices. Castle invites her to stay, they watch a movie and then well ... You know what follows ;) - ONE SHOT - COMPLETE.


**A/N: Another Ed Sheeran inspired fic... Smut fic that is. Cause I know you guys love your smut ;) Enjoy.**

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up, cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me and hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now…_

Why was she even here standing outside his door? It was late and she didn't even know if he was home or awake. He wasn't at the precinct today, which she found odd, she had wondered if he was okay. Yea, that was her excuse, she came to his loft at 10 in the night to make sure he was okay. It was a lame reason and not the true reason, she knew why she was here but at the same time she didn't.

She had left the precinct after completing an emotionally draining case, a case that would make anyone look at their life and wonder if they were living it right. Doing what they were meant to be doing, living where they were supposed to be living. Loving who they were meant to be loving.

She walked around for a while, thinking about all these things and knowing she was doing everything wrong. She thought about how she let her mother's death rule her life, she had pretty much given up her life to catch her mother's murderer, something she knew her mother wouldn't be too happy about. She remembered when she first read his books, her mother loved them, bought every single one of them when they came out.

He didn't know that he saved her life, before he actually came into her life. Then continued to save her life after they met. She didn't think she'd ever tell him that. She began unconsciously walking in the direction of his loft, going over what her life was before him. It was boring, her days were long, stressful and empty. She felt like she was just existing and not living. Then he came along and as much as she pretended to hate him, her days became much more colourful.

He made her laugh with his outrageous theories and even more when he would pout after she and her team shut him down. He made her mad, when he dug up her past and dragged her back through her mother's murder. When he began finding little cracks in the wall she built so high around herself to creep through and nothing she could do would get rid of him. He made her mad when he flaunted his other women in front of her and so she went and got someone to flaunt in front of him, it wasn't her best moment she admitted. He made her mad when he told her he loved her. He made her mad when she realized she loved him too.

Before she knew it, here she was standing in front of his loft. She had her hand raised to knock, but she froze. What if he wasn't home, what if he didn't want her here, what if he was mad her and that's why he didn't show up to the precinct today. This is stupid, she thought to herself, she shouldn't be here. She dropped her hand and turned to walk back down the hall.

She heard the door open behind her and stopped moving.

"Kate?" She heard his voice.

She turned, her mouth tilting up at the sides when she saw what he was wearing. Spiderman pyjama pants and a worn batman T-Shirt, which stretched over the broad expanse of his chest. That chest, she wondered how it would feel to run her hands over it. She wondered what the skin there would feel like against her lips, how it would feel against her bare chest.

She shook her head, trying to clear it off inappropriate thoughts when she realized he had been saying something. She cleared her throat, looking up at his eyes.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, cursing herself for her voice sounding so hoarse.

"What brings you here so late?" He asked again, smiling in a way that suggested he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Those lips. She imagined what it would be like to kiss them, to run her tongue over them and have him allow her entrance into the warm cave of his mouth. She lost herself in the visions of his lips all over her body, melting her.

What was she doing? She needed to get out of here. She could feel the burning desire rise within her and the moisture now pooling between her thighs. She let out a hot breath and tried to calm her racing heart. How could he do this to her without doing anything at all? He made her mad for that too.

"I'm sorry… I don't know … I shouldn't have – I'm just gonna go…" She backed away, pointing over her shoulder to the elevator. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, it was like he was just pulling her towards him with his gaze. He was watching her curiously, head tilted to the side and mouth hanging slightly open.

He shook his head, "Stay." He told her.

"What?" She croaked, shifting as the heat within her burned hotter.

"You should stay, I was just about to watch a movie." He told her, stepping out into the hall.

_No. You need to leave. You can't control yourself right now. What if something happens? Leave. Now!_

"Okay." She agreed, despite the thoughts in her head.

He smiled and stepped aside, allowing her to pass him and enter the loft. It was dark, with just the light of the fireplace and the TV illuminating the space.

_This was going to be interesting. _

"What are you watching?" She asked, trying to sound unaffected by his close proximity.

"The Notebook." He admitted sheepishly.

"Really? I never pictured you for a cliché romantic movie type of guy." She teased.

"Yea? Well what do you picture me for?" He questioned.

"You know, explosions, horror, action, sci-fi … The usual Castle stuff." She told him.

"While those are all amazing, I do have my romantic side too." He said softly, as if he was trying to tell her something.

"I bet you do Castle." She said, in a way that let him know she got his message.

"So, popcorn?" He asked, stepping out of her space and making his way to the kitchen.

"Sure." She watched him as he pulled a bag of popcorn from the cupboard and put it in the microwave.

"Soda?" He gestured to the fridge. She nodded and he pulled out two cans of cold soda and tossed them over to her.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said as he poured the popcorn into a huge bowl and turned back to the fridge, rummaging around for something else.

She settled into the soft couch in front of the TV. Shortly after, he joined her, sitting at a respectable distance. She hated the space and wanted it gone, she hated him for choosing now to respect her personal space when she wanted him invading all of it.

He placed the bowl of popcorn on the table, along with a plate of nacho and cheese and started the movie. His hand brushed her thigh as he reached for the remote and her body was on fire. How was she going to survive this night?

The movie begun and her thoughts of ravishing him were ceased for a while, only a while as they were focused on the movie. Each of them shifted positions so many times, they had moved closer to each other. She had kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket and drew her legs up under her, leaning into his side. He had his arm around the back of the chair, around her.

The kissing scene came on the screen and her desire returned. Her skin burned in every place she was in contact with his body and she so wanted to take him. He wondered if he was feeling the same way, she could feel the tension in his body and feel his eyes on her every now and then.

After another while of thick tension and burning desire between the two, the credit finally rolled. She looked over at him and saw that he was already looking at her, his eyes were dark with desire she could not miss and her heart sped. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she shifted to accommodate the ache between her legs. His mouth was slightly parted as he slowly leaned forward, she could feel his hot breath on her face and she closed her eyes. Every nerve in her body was on edge and she was doing all she could to hold back and not rip off all his clothes.

She opened her eyes, he was closer now, just inches away, waiting. Hell, what was she waiting for? Just, let it go, she told herself and that's what she did. Let it go.

Her decision, she knew, would either affect their relationship in the best way possible or the worst way. But this is was she was supposed to be doing, this is how she was supposed to be living. This is who she was supposed to be loving.

She took a deep breath, "Castle." She breathed, "Kiss me."

Without hesitation, Castle's mouth came down over hers hard. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to float away when she felt his tongue on her lips, begging entry. She opened her mouth and moaned at the wet, hot feel of Castle's tongue inside her mouth.

His hands crept up under the hem of her shirt, running his fingers lightly over her skin, making her shiver with want. She bunched the front of his shirt in one fist and pulled him down on top of her. She began working the buttons of his shirt and his mouth moved to her jaw, kissing his way down to her neck, leaving a burning path. She felt so hot, so on fire, she felt like she would explode at any moment and they hadn't even done anything yet.

She groaned and jerked her hips up into his as his mouth latched on to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. His hands gripped her hips firmly to still her movement. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he sucked and bit down on her neck. He was marking her and it was only making her hotter for him. She wriggled and ached for friction under his body, when he leaned back, she shuddered as the air cooled the area on her neck where his hot mouth was just doing delicious things to her.

Her blood was rushing, her heart pounding, his hot breath washed over her neck as his mouth contacted with her collar bone, kissing and sucking, leaving marks in his path. She pressed him into her chest as he slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She arched her back, allowing his hand access to unclasp her bra, he tugged her shirt off of her shoulders and pulled off her bra, tossing them over the couch.

She whimpered at the loss of contact as he leaned back and simply stared her. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess, his eyes darker now and hooded with raw desire.

She reached for him and pulled his face back to hers, lips moving over each other's in their own rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow, but intense and earth shattering just the same.

He could feel his hardened length straining against her thigh and she jerked hips into him, swallowing the deep groan that escaped his lips. He began kissing a path down her stomach, making sure no inch of skin was left behind. She was shaking as he kissed closer and closer to her heat, she thrust her hips, begging him to take her.

He pulled her pants and helped her out of them, she raised her hips to allow him to pull them off of her. Her head fell back and her mouth dropped open and he touched her through her soaked underwear.

"Christ Kate." He murmured, dragging a finger over her. She cried out in pleasure as he moved the fabric aside and stuck a finger into her. She pushed down on his finger and begged.

"More." She panted. He put one more finger inside and then another. She had to bite her fist to keep from screaming at the sheer pleasure that ran through her. It had been a while and she had forgotten how good this felt. She began thrusting down on his fingers and he curved them this way and that, taking her closer to the edge.

She gripped the back of the couch tightly as she panted, she was so close, she could feel her core tighten and he worked his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh my God, yes." She rasped.

Right as she was about to explode, he removed his fingers from her and before she had time to complain, his wet, hot mouth was covering her.

"Fuck, yes!" She screamed, pumping her hips into his mouth as he stuck out his tongue into her.

"Castle, don't … don't stop. Oh my God!" She cried as she felt herself building up to her release.

He pushed his fingers back into her and pumped, while his tongue swirled over her swollen clit. Her breathing became ragged and she felt herself teetering over the edge.

With one strategically placed move of his fingers, she was exploding. She screamed his name loudly and dug her nails into his back as she jerked her hips wildly on his mouth. She came hard and fast, her body was quivering as he continued to pump his fingers in her, taking her through her orgasm. She breathed heavily as her movements stilled, her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight.

He moved back up her body, placing his fingers at her mouth. She opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers, arousal coursing through her again as she tasted herself on him and in a matter of seconds she was ready for him again.

Her fingers moved frantically to remove his clothing and free his throbbing erection.

"Kate" He moaned, his eyes rolling back as she grasped him in her hand and began pumping, painfully slow.

"Yes Castle?" She feigned innocence, batting her eyelashes.

"You're so beautiful." He said, which had her stilling her movements. In a moment like this, other men had simply called her hot or sexy but never beautiful and the fact that he had, in this heated moment, something snapped in her and she lunged after his mouth, kissing him fiercely as she sped up her movements.

He moved his hips to match her pace and broke the kiss, his head falling back, mouth hanging open on a guttural moan. Hearing these sounds from him was only heightening her want.

His breath became laboured as he came closer to bliss, his and came to still hers.

"I'm – I'm so close." He panted, opening his eyes to stare into her.

"I know, just let go." She murmured against his lips.

"I will, but not like this." He watched her, hoping she understood what he was asking for.

"I want to be inside of you." He told her.

Her breath hitched as she blinked. Hearing him say it was so erotic to her for some reason and so she was sliding off of the couch and got on her knees in front of the couch, bracing her hands on the edge.

"Take me Castle." She looked up at him.

Quickly, he slid off of the couch and moved behind her, positioning himself at her entrance. Gently, he pushed in. Her eyes snapped shut at the intrusion, her muscles clenched tightly around him as she got used to the arousing burn.

"Damn, you're so tight." He whispered at her ear, setting her nerves on fire.

She pushed back on him, her head falling back at the pleasurable friction that they created.

"Fuck." He gasped, as he reached around her to join her hands on the edge of the couch, he interlaced their fingers and dropped his head on her shoulder.

He pulled out, slowly and slammed back into her causing her to scream out. He began moving, pumping hard into her, forcing her into the couch. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as he pushed in and out of her.

Their skin slapping together, mixing their sweat of their bodies. He trailed kisses over her back as he sped up his movements.

"Oh God Rick, harder, please, yes! Shit!" She screamed out as she pushed back on him. He had to bite down on her shoulder to suppress a moan that rose within him.

"God Kate." He rasped, feeling his core tighten.

"So – I'm so close, keep – don't stop" She panted, dropping her head forward on the couch as she felt the heat rising.

"Yes! Yes! Rick! God! Right there! Oh Yes! Fuck!" She cried as she came harder than the first time. He continued pumping her, building until he reached his climax, exploding hot and hard into her.

"Fuck! Kate!" He screamed, kissing her shoulder.

Their hips jerked in an uncoordinated way as they came down from their high. He dropped her head to her shoulder as they tried to even out their breathing.

He slid out of her and pulled her flush against his body, kissing the top of her head.

"That was – "He whispered, into her hair, "The best sex I've ever had."

She grinned, "Really?" She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Definitely." He confirmed.

They stayed there for another moment, before he pulled her back up on the couch and made her lie down on his body, not wanting to sever contact just yet.

"Tell me something."

"Mmm, what?" She murmured, still feeling light headed from the explosive orgasm she had.

"This – Was it just a one-time thing?" He sounded unsure.

She thought about it. It was the best she ever had too and she didn't want to stop. He was amazing, in every possible way, not just with sex. So no, this would not be a one-time thing. It was time to do what she was to do, live how was to live and love who she was to love and that person was him. Lying here, naked bodies pressed up against each other after the most heated sex she had ever had, she knew she was done running away from him and she wanted this, wanted him.

"No." She told him, tracing patterns on his arm that was wrapped around her.

"Good, because I don't think I could ever get enough of you. God you're amazing."

She smiled, suddenly feeling very happy. He made her happy.

"Kate?" He called again.

"Yea Castle?"

"I love you."

She smiled, "I hate you."

"What? Why?" She could hear the pout in his voice.

"Because you made me fall in love with you."

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love, from love to lust_

_From lust to truth, I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love._

**Writing these when you have no boyfriend to take your frustration out on is not ideal... But still, I do it. **


End file.
